


A Little Thing

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Diamond - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff contribution, Homeworld - Freeform, Please make more Spineven fluff, Spinel x Steven Universe, Spineven, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe x Spinel, Steven and Spinel, Stevenel, Yellow Diamond - Freeform, leave feedback, thank you for reading, white diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Spinel tells the Diamonds something that she didn’t plan on telling anyone.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe, Spineven - Relationship, Steven Universe/Spinel, Steven x Spinel - Relationship, Stevenel - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	A Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO... WHAT THE FRIG. IM SCROLLING THROUGH THE SPINEL/STEVEN TAG EXPECTING SOME FLUFFY LITERATURE BUT ALL I SEE IS ANGST AND ABUSE AND— (no offense to the writers)
> 
> I didn’t plan on posting this today but fluff literally doesn’t exist in this tag anymore so I MUST DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!! I hope you enjoy this :)  
>  ❤️❤️❤️ PLSSS Ok thanks enjoy and leave feedback 😘😘😜

Spinel kept playing that moment in her head. When she was singing with the Diamonds. She remembers being lifted off of the ground on White Diamond’s palm. In the midst of their melody, she peeked over her shoulder and saw Steven. He looked like a little ant from here, but she could still perfectly distinguish his bittersweet smile.

She still offered her best try at a smile to him from way up there. Maybe he couldn’t see it, but she still held up the peace sign. Hopefully he could...

Then, that was it. She and the three Diamonds disappeared in a white orb with some sort of Homeworld technology that she hoped to one day understand, into the Diamond’s Mech combination of Yellow’s, Blue’s, and White’s ship… and that was about it. Something straight out of a fairytale, for sure. It was nothing Spinel ever thought would happen to her.

So why was she so hung up on this? Just another weird Spinel dynamic that no one understood. Ever since then, these very tiring emotions have been weighing her down for the past 3 months since this whole ordeal ever took place. 

So that day, it was a pretty normal one. Spinel planned to help her Diamond’s with their daily duties, make them laugh, etc,. etc,. ... That was until Spinel overheard the Diamonds talking collectively amongst each other in the court. 

The pink gem peaked her head over from behind the beam supporting the architecture of the building, attempting to not get caught eavesdropping on her Diamond’s conversation. Suddenly, her heart jumped when she heard them say Steven’s name,  _ as per usual. _

She heard them talk about a visit?... Her eyebrows drew together, and she was suddenly growing concerned. She decided it was time to step in and see what all this talk was about. 

So, Spinel came out from hiding behind the pillar. Neither of the Diamond’s noticed, so Spinel had to clear her throat to make them acknowledge her.

“What’s goin’ on up there, my Diamonds?” Spinel’s eyes flashed with curiosity, and she smiled nervously.

All three of their heads turned towards her when she spoke, and Spinel suddenly stiffened under all of the attention that was now on her. Not that she wasn’t already, but she felt very small. The three of them looked confused, except Yellow looked a bit more irritated as their conversation was interrupted.

White made a fist close to her lips, and cleared her throat before she plastered a smile on her face. She lowered down, sitting on her knees with a light thud, and an uneven jolt upwards for Spinel to be  _ somewhat _ at the pink gem’s height. 

“Why, hello there, darling,” 

White was a bit too energetic at times. It almost felt like a facade to Spinel. “We were just discussing something  _ exciting _ !” White stated, clasping her hands together next to the side of her face, beaming with enthusiasm.

Spinel raised an eyebrow, waiting silently for the news. Unexpectedly, Yellow groans irritably before leaning over White’s shoulder. “Goodness, this is all taking too long… Steven is coming to visit us for the day!” Yellow announced, and Blue and White looked over to her with surprised looks. It was sort of surprising to see Yellow show such enthusiasm.

Realization dawned on Spinel’s face, and she could’ve sworn everyone in the palace could hear her racing heart. “You said wHat now?!” She held the top of her head in a sudden panic, and good ol’ anxiety started to settle in when she couldn’t believe the  _ blasphemy  _ she was hearing. 

White, Yellow and Blue watched the panicked gem with perplexed expressions. They exchanged concerned looks between each other. Spinel didn’t expect to see Steven again for a long, long time. She kept having to remember to forget about him, but that didn’t do her  _ any  _ good. 

“Is everything okay, dear?” A quiet, gentle voice which belonged to Blue Diamond brought Spinel out of her mental spiral. 

Spinel took a deep breath, pulling herself together so she could try to explain. She promised herself that she’d never tell anyone about these feelings, but that promise just expired… 

Spinel’s expression hardened, and she let her arms hang lazily by her sides. 

“You guys, ... there’s something... I needa tell you,” 

The large Diamonds watched her intently with concern, and White spoke up. “Of course, darling. You can tell us anything,” 

“Steven, .. well… he can’t come, because…”

Spinel wanted to laugh, but she held it back. She couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“I-I think, I maybe… sort of, ... have a little _ thhhing  _ for Steven?...” She proposed, forcing a smile as she held her arms out in a shrug. She can’t believe those words just came out of her mouth. Better now than never, she second guessed.

She even felt sort of guilty saying these things out loud. Did she really have a right to have feelings for a guy she tried to murder?!

She heard a sharp gasp from what sounded like White, but she couldn’t see anything behind her eyes that were squeezed shut. She expected to be scolded by at least one of them, but when there was a silence among them, she peeked one of her eyes open and glanced up at them.

Spinel relaxed a bit when she saw none of them were mad. White — out of all of them, has the most unexpected reaction. Her eyes were round, and her hands covered her mouth as she tried hiding the blush that crept up on her face. Yellow looked puzzled, and Blue just knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. 

“Darling, can you please be a bit more specific? What sort of thin—“ Yellow scrutinized, before letting out a startled yelp. She was cut off when White unexpectedly threw her arms around Blue’s and Yellow’s neck, and pulled them under her arms. The two smaller Diamonds had a look of bewilderment at White’s sudden giddiness. 

”How unexpected? Spinel has a  _ crush! On Steven…!”  _ White Diamond declared, and her whole face lit up as she glared down at the small, deranged pink gem on the ground below. 

Yellow had worked her way out of White’s strong grip before terror overtook her features, 

“Why on Earth would she want to  _ crush  _ Steven?!”

Yellow’s take on the matter suddenly made its way to Blue, and she watched Spinel, who was a nervous, wreck, with freight in her eyes. 

“What? I’m not—“ Spinel waved her hands out in front of her in defense before getting cut off by Blue,

“Spinel, dear, what _ exactly  _ did Steven do to you? Perhaps we can talk things out with him before anyone  _ crushes— _ “

Of course they didn’t get it. Spinel’s posture slumped, and her eyelids drooped. How in the world is she going to explain this to them? 

“Blue, Yellow… Spinel isn’t going to be crushing  _ anyone.  _ What she meant by that, was that she has  _ affections  _ for him. Sort of like, ...” White paused, chewing the inside of her cheek and moving her hand in a circular motion as she searched for the correct term,

“Romantic affections?” She spoke again, trying to make herself heard over the smaller Diamond’s panicked chatter before looking down to Spinel for clarification on the last part.

Spinel winced. When it was put that way, it sounded very pathetic… she regretted ever doing this at all. She thought it’d be a good idea to tell them, but she kind of just wanted to disappear right now.

The babbling between Blue and Yellow suddenly halted after White spoke. They were both frozen, and White and Spinel exchanged concerned looks. 

“ _ Ohhhh! I  _ understand now,” Blue says tenderly, placing a hand on one of her burning cheeks. “She  _ loves  _ him!” She says matter of factly, pointing finger guns at an embarrassed Spinel, moving them back and forth excitedly. Yellow still looked mildly confused as she looked back and forth from Blue and White who watched the pink gem with an endearing smile.

Spinel smacked her hand to her face. This literally could not get any more humiliating.

“I can’t wait to tell him,” 

Oh wait, yep. It most definitely could. 

Spinel’s moment of calmness didn’t last long after that, and she silently began to panic again. “You guys gotta promise me something,” 

“The thing is, Steven… he absolutely can  _ NOT  _ know about anything we just talked about, got that?!” Spinel beseeched, clasping her hands together in front of her to emphasize her begging.

The Diamonds exchanged looks before looking back down to a being Spinel with reassuring smiles.

“Even though I don’t follow anything that was just discussed, we promise to never speak to Steven about your  _ little _ crush.” Yellow simpered, giving the pink gem a moment of relief. 

_ Little. _

For Spinel, that was good enough. Her posture slumped once again in relief, and she smiled delightedly up at the three Diamonds. 


End file.
